A Friend For A Mother
by detectiveoliviabenson4life
Summary: Olivia Benson is 16, pregnant and single. What will one friend do to help Liv overcome this obstacle in her life? As Always, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Help

A Friend For A Mother

Chapter 1: Help

"But Mark!"

"I don't care Olivia, I'm not ready to be a dad. You figure it out."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well I do."

"Mark..." Olivia said as her voice trailed off.

"Liv, it's over. Really, just leave me alone and do yourself a favor, put the kid up for adoption or abort it, I'm done with you."

Olivia Benson was 16 and pregnant, by her now ex-boyfriend Mark Smith. She though Mark was the one for her, he had everything she was looking for: a great sense of humor, awesome personality, and the world's best smile. He told her over and over that she was the one that he wanted, needed, and was in love with. Olivia believed everything that he said. Mark was very creative in manipulative in getting what he wanted from her, and the one thing he wanted more than anything, was to have sex with Liv, and that's what he got, neither of them though about the consequences but they wanted each other more than ever at that moment. After that night, things between them just weren't the same. They had given up on their relationship after that night.

She didn't bother speaking to him after that but she knew that things were going to be different, rather she was feeling different. Liv had found out that she was 4 weeks along her pregnancy. She was scared, alone and confused. Liv knew her mother wouldn't approve and that she might have to move in with another relative. The only people she had were her two best friends, Debbie (Deborah) and Scott. Deb was the crazy outgoing type and Scott on the other hand was the very opposite. She knew out of all this mess, they would be the ones to help her out when she needed them the most.

**Deborah's House**

**After School**

**Tuesday, 4:00 P.M**

"Did you tell him?" Deb asked as she took out her chemistry book.

"Yeah." Liv said as she finished her math.

"So?"

"He broke up with me." Liv managed to say before she broke out into tears.

"Are you serious? Why?" Debbie asked her as she gave Liv the box of Kleenex off her nightstand.

"He said he wasn't ready to be a dad and that he was done with me."

"I'm so kickin' his ass tomorrow, me and Scott, well rather Scott."

Olivia looked at Deb seriously then sat on the bed. "I'm so scared. I don't know how to tell my mom."

"Just tell her the truth."

"You know I can't do that, she's going to kick me out and probably beat the hell outta me, I can't, well not now."

"OK, so why did you…never mind, anyway, you really need to think of something you can do, what about adoption?"

"I don't think I could do that, that's too sad and depressing."

"So are those couple's who can't have kids, that's why they go to the adoption agencies."

"But, I'll feel guilty, I mean, how can I give my kid away to some complete strangers?"

"Olivia, people do it all the time. I mean it gives the mother a chance to live her life and let the kid grow up happy. Besides there are closed and open adoptions, I mean if its closed that means you really don't want to have anything to do with that kid, at least if its open, your kid will know you."

"That's too much, I just don't know if I can do that."

"So you want to raise your baby on your own then?"

"I don't know you know that I don't believe in abortion, but adoption that just seems so not me, you know?"

"No I don't, Liv, your really confusing me."

"I know Deb, I'm so lost, I though Mark was going to be there."

"Well you though wrong."

"Debbie, did I ever tell you that you were very helpful?"

"Nope, I can't recall."

"Now you know why."

"Ok Liv." Deb told her before she shook her head. "So what's your big plan?"

"I don't know, I'm lost, I should raise this kid, at the same time, I want to finish school and go to college."

"To be a cop right?"

"Yeah, but I can't do that if I have a kid."

"Ok, first of all stop calling your baby a kid, you're not giving birth to a 5 year old, you're having a baby, not a kid, that baby will grow up to be a kid."

Olivia looked at her in a stunned way. "Ok, so I really need to think about this."

"Ya think?" Deborah told her in a sarcastic tone. Then she smiled.

"What? And no we're not blowing up Scott's house or poisoning him."

"I wasn't thinking about that, even though that was number two, uhm, Liv, why don't you, darn it, I lost my idea, you killed my imagination."

"That's because your mind consists of killing people or harming things."

"Right…., Liv if you want you can always like ask my parents or Scott's to help you out, you know babysit and all."

"Deb, what do you really want to say?"

Deb looked at her then spit it out. "Me and Scott could raise the baby."

Olivia stared at her. Debbie!? She was crazy, at the same time, she had a good heart and was great around kids. Was it her inability to not have children the reason for this answer, or was it something else?

"Debbie, are you sure? I mean I don't want to be pushy or anything, but are you sure you want to raise my baby?"

"Yes, Olivia you and my dad, know of all people that I can't have kids. I know I'll be hard but I'm ready, it'll sorta be like adoption, I mean I'm not a complete stranger you're giving the baby to, right?"

"Deb, I don't know if I can, I mean, I know you're great around kids, but what if Scott can't help you out?"

"Liv, I have my parents, family, and a lot of people to support me and the baby, I'm sure."

"Deb, you can't be serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Woah, so you mean you really want to raise my baby as I finish school."

"Yeah, I'm that serious; I'm going to be a stay at home mom anyways, may as well practice now. Well experience it now."

"That just seems so not you or like your 'teenage mind'."

"Liv I'm serious. Really, do you want to give your baby to me?"

"I guess I do."

Olivia looked and gave her a hug. She was going to have her friend be a mother for her child.

**A/N:Was it good?Bad?Ok? Like it? Let me know. Read and review, its been awhile since I've done a story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Might not happen

Chapter 2: Might Not Happen

Olivia Benson had just gone home after a surprising talk with her best friend, everything Deb told her was promising, but she just wasn't sure if she could do that or not. It's hard enough for a teenager to raise a baby, nevertheless the teenage mother's best friend. Olivia knew she had some major decisions to make in the next 7 months of her life, for the baby's sake, and hers. Liv had just walked in the front door, only to see a familiar everyday scene, her mother passed out on the couch with only 4 more ounces of vodka left in the bottle. Liv rolled her over, and then checked her pulse, the usual; she was still breathing and alive. The one thing that was stuck to her mind was her mother. She knew that she wasn't being raise by the best person in the world, well neither were the children of Joan Crawford. She didn't want to end up like her mother: miserable, drunk, and alone. Olivia walked into her room, finished her the last of her literature paper on the novel "Twilight" then went to bed.

**Deborah's House**

**Evening**

**Tuesday, 8:30 P.M**

Debbie's father had just walked in the door from her job at the hospital. He sat on the couch, rubbed his feet, and then checked in the fridge to see what he could have before going to bed. He looked on the counter for the mail to see if he had to bills to pay. Debbie then quickly ran partly down the stairs then ran back, not soon enough for her father to see her.

"Debbie!!" her father called as she opened up the phone bill.

"Yes dad?" Deb replied as she sat on the barstool overlooking at what her father was doing.

"How was school?"

"Good, nothing was different."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure nothing was up, so anything new with you or your friends?"

"Uhm…." Deb said wondering if now would be the appropriate time to tell her dad about Olivia's situation.

"Uhm what? You have a boyfriend?!"

"No dad, I'm still working on how I can get Scott."

"You like Scott?"

"DAD!"

"Sorry, so really what's going on?"

"Dad, uhm, Liv's pregnant, and I told her that I would raise her baby just while she finishes school."

Her father spit out his water then looked at her. "YOU TOLD HER WHAT!?"

"I would raise her baby."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because dad, you already know."

"Deb, when I told you what your choices were for children I didn't mean you try parenting anytime soon, a baby is a lot of time and hard work, Deb why would you promise something like that to her?"

"She's my best friend dad, I don't want her giving her baby to people she don't know."

"You should have talked to me about this first, before making this decision on your own, what about the father? Liv's mother? What did they say?

"The father bailed and Liv's mom won't approve of the baby period."

"Damn it Deb!"

"I'm sorry."

"No your not, you don't think for Christ stake! Deb, this is a family matter, this baby won't only affect you, and it'll affect the rest of us, me, your mom, brother and little sister! You can't be making decisions like this on your own."

"I get it dad."

"Well good, tell Liv that we would all need to talk about this along with her mother."

"Dad, you know her mom."

"So tell her anyway."

"Fine."

**Deb's House**

**Afternoon**

**After School**

Olivia and her mother had arrived at Deb's house, the night before they talked about the baby; they both agreed that Liv wasn't really ready to be a mom, not just yet. Even though her mother was disappointed she agreed that Deb's parents would be better for raising the child rather then just Debby alone. They had just entered the front door and sat down in the living room waiting for Deb's family to come down. After a brief wait, they came down, hugged each other than began to talk about it.

"Serena, we show great concern for Olivia and the baby and we just want what's best for them, Deb told us about the father situation and….." he said before she cut him off.

"Listen we understand the situation but we don't want to seem pushy or desperate but Liv's not open to the whole adoption thing, but if you two could raise her baby it would be better than two total strangers, I mean…." She said before looking at them.

"That's what I was going to suggest." Deb's father said. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"So we could adopt your baby while you're in school and help you out throughout the child's life. That sounds good Liv? And if you want you can always come over and visit the baby, alright?"

"Sounds good." Olivia smiled then hugged him.

**I'm struggling with updating, I'm about to move and alot has been going on. I'll try to update as soon as possible. As always read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallout

*It's been a long time since I've been on here and wrote something. I recently got the motivation to write again. I like to complete what I start, so therefore, I must complete this story. Although it will take me time, I am dedicated to the task. I'm older and my writing has improved, which is fundamental to being a great writer. I thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy. Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Fallout**

Olivia had just come home from the doctors at her 20 week mark and was revealed that the baby was a girl. Seeing that everything was complete for the adoption, except her final signature, for Deborah's parents to raise the baby, she took her pregnancy easy. She was in school and was able to focus again on her studies. Although she was in school, she realized that a lot of the people she thought were her friends, turned against her. She and Deborah and got closer and were going to help Deb's parents create the baby's room after the appointment. Deb was outside waiting for Olivia to come down.

"How did it go?" Deb asked as Olivia got in the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Good, I know what the baby is?"

"What, tell me?"

"A girl." Olivia smiled and looked at Deb.

Debbie was smiling and was nodding her head. "That's awesome Olivia."

"I know, how do you think your parents will react?"

"They are going to happy either way."

"I really do appreciate what you and your parents are doing for me. I feel comfortable that this child will have you all. Like I always say you guys are like a second family to me."

Olivia and Deb turned up the music in the car and were silent into they got into the house. Deb's parents were setting up the furniture for the room. The crib and the changing table were both set up. The room was in need of accessorizing. The girl's had the comforter set and a wallpaper border in the room that needed to go in place. Olivia made the crib while Deborah and her mom worked on the border.

"Mom, do you want to know what Olivia is having?"

Deb's mom stopped what she was doing and looked at Olivia, who smiled and started walking toward her.

"It's a girl." Olivia said and grinned.

"Really!" She put her hands on Olivia's belly. "I can't believe in 20 weeks we get to meet her."

"Do you all know what you are going to name her?" Olivia said with a puzzling look.

"We hadn't thought about it. Deb's going to name her."

Olivia looked shocked, "Deb what are you going to name her?"

Debbie sighed, looked at her mom and Olivia. "Well I do have a name for her, and I had boy names picked out, but I want to wait until the baby gets here."

Deb's mom looked at her in a puzzled way. "If we know the name, we can paint her name on the wall here."

Debbie had begun to resume the border before saying, "I just want to wait to meet her before I decide. Her name is permanent you know.

"Fine," Olivia and Deb's mother had said in unison.

Olivia had finished making the crib for the baby and was sitting in the rocking chair Deb's father had just brought up.

"It's a girl, Mr. Morrison."

Deb's father looked up and smiled. "That's great news; we look forward to meeting her." He went back downstairs to finish making dinner for the family.

Olivia and Deb went into Deb's room, bringing the meal Mr. Morrison had cooked with them.

Olivia sat on the bed, and halfway through the meal she began to share her thoughts and feelings with Deb.

"Debbie, do you think that you can do it after you're of age, you'll be able to take care of her?"

Deb nearly choked. "Olivia, are you really asking me that?"

"Yeah. I need to make sure for her. I have an obligation."

"I'm sure; the hardest part is trying to convince Scott."

"Are you still trying to date him?"

Deb got silent and closed the door to her room.

"Scott and I are going out; it's only been about 6 weeks."

Olivia looked stunned and quickly got upset. "We're best friends; I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry; a lot has been going on for all of us."

"Like what?"

Deb rolled her eyes and looked at her. "You have no idea about how hard it is for all of us. My brother moved into my dad's office to give this kid that room. My dad is working all the overtime he can get and my mom, she keeps on doing a lot of odd jobs to afford this child. We're doing all this for you and if you can't see it, then you're ungrateful."

Olivia's break was taken away. She immediately stood up. "You know what Deb; this child deserves the best she can get. If it's too hard on you all, then maybe I should consider finding another family to can afford her and who isn't going to complain about what all it takes. I'm obviously in no position to raise a child and the family I thought I could trust is hiding things, from me."

"I'm done with you Olivia. I tried to help you and be supportive but you make it hard to do. Talk to me when you're ready to get real, otherwise I'll see you on your due date. I can't deal with you right now. You're the reason Scott wants' out of this."

"Who's going to say if you will even spend the rest of your life with Scott?"

"At least I'm smart enough to know how to close my legs."

Olivia rushed out the house, left crying, questioning the decision she thought was right.

End of Chapter 3

_Will update soon. Thanks for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation?

**Chapter 4: Reconciliation?**

Eight weeks had passed since Olivia and Deb got into their argument. Being 16 years old and 28 weeks pregnant, she was unsure of a lot of things. She started to question whether or not allowing Deb's parents to adopt the baby was a smart thing. She hadn't heard from them since she and Deb had their fallout. Being at school was awkward for the both of them. Deborah stopped hanging around Olivia at school and in class they didn't sit next to each other. Not only had Deborah completely ignored her at school, she was ignoring her phone calls. Olivia was sitting in her bed when she had begun to cry.

"Why me?" She said out loud. She thought about what she was going to do after having the baby and started to question if she wanted to keep the baby. Shortly after, she began to work on her Chemistry homework, when the phone rang.

"Hello, is Olivia there?" He said in a laid back voice.

"It's me, what's up Scott?"

"How are you doing?"

"28 weeks pregnant, 12 more to go," she said as she rubbed her belly.

Scott giggled, "I meant feeling."

"Oh, I'm alright, just cried again, I think it's the hormones."

"I'm sorry, look I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"About the baby and Deborah."

"What about them?"

"Deborah's been upset and told me what all you two said. I was just wondering, what's your side of the story?"

"I got made because, she didn't tell me you two were going out. She blamed not telling me on the baby preparation, then she began to vent her frustration on me."

"I'm sorry neither one of us told you. The pregnancy and the arrival of the baby, it's hard on them. You kind of have to see it from their point of view and what all they are going through to help you and this baby out."

"I did after we yelled at each other. I didn't hit me how hard it is for them to prepare to raise another kid. Scott, are you and Deb really going to be able to help raise the baby when you two are ready?"

"I've been discussing it with her. It's scary. Raising a child is a lifetime commitment."

"I know." Olivia got quiet for a second and took a deep breath.

"I believe I can do it however."

Olivia grinned with relief. "That means a lot to me Scott and I know it means more to Deborah."

"It does. Raising this kid will be a family effort, but we're going to do it. Deborah and I will have a very active part in the baby's life and will always be there to help out her parents."

"Thanks Scott, you don't know how much this means to me."

"You welcome, well I'm off to Deborah's house. I'm going to tell her to call when I'm there."

"Thanks Scott, Deb and I really need to talk."

"No problem. Well I have to go, I'll talk to you soon."

"Sounds good. Bye now."

"Bye." Olivia hung up and began to lay down. About 40 minutes had passed when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Olivia said in a half sleep voice."

"Olivia? Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, it's ok; I need to wake up anyway. What's up?" She said as she sat up in her bed and wiped her face with her hand.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I've been a horrible friend lately, I…"

Olivia had cut her off, "No, I'm sorry, I've been unreasonable lately."

"I've been a horrible friend, Olivia it's been 8 weeks, and I've ignored your calls, and ignored you in class. I suck." Deb was looking at a picture of her and Olivia from when they were younger, as she said this.

"Deb, you don't. We both got made, me over something minor and you over your family handling the baby."

"Can we start over?" Olivia asked while biting her lip.

"Always." Deb had grinned when she said that.

"Let me know when I get out of hand."

"I will do, as long as you do the same." Deb had smiled.

Olivia looked down at her belly. "I love you Deb and your family for what all you are doing for me and this little girl."

"We love you too. Olivia, my mom was wondering, when would be a good time to have the baby shower? Our extended family wants to meet you that way they get an idea of who the baby will look like."

Olivia giggled then replied, "Anytime, it doesn't matter, as long as it before the due date."

"Okay, I'll tell my mom and dad. It's going to be fun having the baby shower, and playing all the games and getting baby stuff."

"I look forward to it. Thanks Deb and tell your parents that I appreciate what they are doing and that it means a lot to me. Well I'll see you at school in the morning."

"That sounds great. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Deb." Olivia hung up the phone. For the first time in a while, she felt that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
